


Move a little closer

by thunderingskies



Series: I will love you through simple and the struggle [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Confessions, Dancing, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Long-Distance Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 09:12:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10636806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderingskies/pseuds/thunderingskies
Summary: After graduating high school, Iwaizumi and Oikawa pick different universities - some hundred kilometers apart. Despite the distance, though, they aren't willing to let their friendship go, and stay in contact as closely as possible.As the semester draws on and they get closer to their break, the calls become longer as the two get more and more lost in conversation - everything from catching up to plans for their breaks. It's during one of these calls that Iwaizumi gets an idea.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is my pinch hit for [blu3berrydraws](http://blu3berrydraws.tumblr.com/) on tumblr! I hope that you enjoy, Will, it was such a blast to write!

If you asked Tooru just a few years ago if going to a different college than Iwaizumi would have been possible, he’d have said no. Definitely no way - they’re best friends, two sides of the same coin, two halves of the same whole.

But now that they’re here - Tooru studying in Tokyo, and Iwaizumi some hundred kilometres away - he has to admit that it’s not as bad as he would have thought.

If he’s being honest, though, it’s probably only easy because Tooru still hasn’t managed to tell Iwaizumi how he feels about him. He’s too big of a coward to potentially ruin what is the best friendship of his life; so he hides behind his feelings, laughing and talking about his _Iwa-chan_ all the time. They can’t visit each other all too frequently, but they do text and talk on the phone as much as possible. Tooru calls Iwaizumi at least once a week, and Iwaizumi does the same for him.  

As the semester draws on and they get closer to their break, the calls become longer as the two get more and more lost in conversation - everything from catching up to plans for their breaks.

It’s late on a Friday evening when Tooru picks up his phone, tapping on Iwaizumi’s contact picture. The photo is one that he took the last time that Iwaizumi visited him, when they spent the evening out together, laughing and talking and relishing in that closeness that they don’t get anymore, being so far apart.

The picture makes Tooru’s heart hurt with longing. He clicks on the call button, not wanting to drown in his thoughts anymore - talking to Iwaizumi always makes everything feel a little easier, anyway.

The phone rings three times before it clicks, and Iwaizumi’s voice rings in his ear, low and tired. “Hello?”

Tooru smiles into the phone, bright enough that Iwaizumi can probably hear it. “Hey, Iwa-chan. Sorry - were you sleeping?”

Iwaizumi hums into the phone. “No, I was studying, actually. One of my professors decided last-minute to throw a test at us next week....”

“...And you haven’t been paying attention in class?” Tooru snickers, stepping up off his desk chair to put away the books he was working with.

“After every class I’m always left wondering - does he _try_ to make the entire lecture incomprehensible, or does he have some sort of Powerpoint disability?” Iwaizumi sighs loudly.

Tooru laughs, tucking away his last book. “What’s the content?”

“That’s a great question! The only content I’ve learned is from reading the damn textbook!” He groans, and slams a book closed on his end of the line. “I wish I could just pay for this textbook and teach myself all the material. But, no - he gives _participation marks_.”

Tooru makes a face. “Ew. Sorry, Iwa-chan, that sucks.”

“Yeah, well,” Iwaizumi sighs, “Distract me. How are things going for you?”

“Oh, I’m good,” Tooru tells him, moving to his closet to get out something to wear. “Handed in one of my last papers today, so I’ve only got one more and then my exams.”

“Nice, how many do you have?”

“Three, and then one on the last day of classes.” Tooru pulls out a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt from his dresser. “I don’t think they’ll be too bad… Just my one physics exam.” He sighs loudly.

“Ah, yeah. You said that one was tough?” Iwaizumi asks, and Tooru puts him on speakerphone so that he can get changed and still talk.

“Yeah… I get the concepts, usually, it’s just all of the little rules, and the equations that I forget sometimes.” Tooru frowns, and slips into his t-shirt. It feels a little off, like it doesn’t quite fit-

And then he remembers it’s one of Iwaizumi’s that he left here last time he visited.

_Right._

“Well I can’t help much there, but if you wanna skype or something and keep each other on task we can do that sometime soon.” Iwaizumi’s voice brings him out of his thoughts, and Tooru nods a few times - then remembers Iwaizumi can’t see him, so he clears his throat.

“Yeah, that sounds good. So I just have to get this done… and then in a few weeks… there’s this dance that I want to go to…”

“A dance?” Tooru can hear the inflection in Iwaizumi’s voice, and he can imagine how he’s probably grinning all lopsided and silly.

“Yeah,” Tooru laughs a little, flopping himself down on his bed. “It’s an end of the semester sort of thing for everyone living on campus. It’s… not a big deal, but I was just thinking… I would like to go.” Iwaizumi hums to show that he’s listening, so Tooru keeps talking. “I always wanted to back in high school… all those dances. I always wanted to have a boy to take me, but… every time one came around, I was too scared.”

Iwaizumi shifts and Oikawa hears it through the phone. “But you’d be okay with that now?”

“Well, yeah, sure.” Tooru stretches his legs out as far as he can. “We’re in college now, Iwa-chan. People… don’t really seem to care as much. That guy who lives next to me? Kuroo? He’s got a boyfriend, and he’s pretty open about it.”

“That’s pretty cool,” Iwaizumi replies, stifling a yawn. “Any idea who you’d want to take?”

Tooru laughs. There’s only one person he’d want to ask, and he lives a hundred kilometers away. Asking him would just be stupid.

“No,” he says, and it’s not entirely a lie. There’s no one _here_ that he wants to ask. “But it’s a few weeks away, still, so there’s time.” Iwaizumi yawns again, and Tooru laughs. “Are you tired, Iwa-chan?”

“Hm? Yeah, I guess I am. Long day and all.” He shifts, “I had morning classes today, give me a break.”

Tooru snorts a laugh, “Okay, old man Iwa-chan.” He snickers and ignores Iwaizumi’s grumbles of protest at the teasing. “Are you in bed?”

“Yeah… Just got in.” He yawns, “So I’m still waiting for it to warm up…”

“What, you don’t have your heated blanket turned on?” Tooru got him one for his birthday, and although Iwaizumi didn’t see the point of it at first, Tooru just _knew_ that he’d make good use of it. He’s always complaining that he’s cold when he goes to bed.

“I just turned it on. What about you?”

“Yeah… I’m in bed too.” Tooru leans over to his nightstand and flicks off his light. “Tell me a bedtime story, Iwa-chan?”

“What am I, your mom?” Iwaizumi huffs into the phone, but Tooru knows that voice.

“Come on, Iwa-chan. Please!” He whines a little, knowing that Iwaizumi can never say no for long.

Iwaizumi lets out a long, drawn-out sigh. “ _Fine._ You’re under the covers?”

Tooru grins. “Yes.”

“...Light off?”

“Yes.”

Iwaizumi clears his throat. “Alright, then. Let’s see - where should we start for tonight?”

* * *

The weeks fly by a lot faster than Tooru expects them to.

Between school, his new friends, and keeping in contact with everyone back home, he finds himself at the end of the semester in no time, his last exam long behind him.

He feels a sense of freedom unlike anything he’s gotten to feel, lately. As soon as he walks out of his exam, he picks up his phone to send a text to Iwaizumi.

_Just finished my last exam, Iwa-chan! (≧∇≦*)_

Iwaizumi finished his yesterday, so Tooru’s pretty sure that he’s sleeping in right now - and honestly, that sounds like a pretty rad idea. He only slept a few hours last night, preparing for this exam, and it’s catching up to him. He wants to be well-rested for tonight, for the dance that he’s going to, so he heads back to his apartment, ready to tuck himself away in bed for a couple of hours. He notices a few other text messages from his friends - he doesn’t answer them right away, deciding to leave them until after his nap. He drops his bag immediately once he’s in his apartment, kicking off his shoes and heading straight for his bedroom.

His bed is warm, and soft, as he settles himself in it; he sets an alarm on his phone, just in case, giving himself ample time to wake up before he has to start getting ready for the dance.

His dream is restful, and dreamless; but he doesn’t wake up to the sound of his alarm. Rather, it’s a knocking on his door that wakes him up, loud and ringing in his ears.

Tooru sits up, dazed and confused. Is that someone knocking at _his_ door?

The knocking doesn’t stop, and Tooru works himself to his feet. He tries to run a hand through his hair, knowing it’s a mess from his nap - but the knocking is loud and distracting and his hair seems like the least of his problems right now.

Rather than look to see who’s there, Tooru just throws the door open, leaning heavily on the handle. “What do you-”

He freezes.

“...Iwa-chan?”

Tooru’s heart is somewhere between his throat and his chest cavity when he gets a good look at Iwaizumi. He’s standing on his welcome mat, laughing a little nervously. He’s running a hand through his hair, and holding a, wait - what?

A rental tux?

“Hey, Oikawa,” Iwaizumi offers him a smile in greeting, and Tooru feels his blood run cold.

“Iwa-chan… You… you’re here? What? Why?” Tooru blinks, confused, eyes shifting between the tux and Iwaizumi’s face.

Iwaizumi just shrugs a little. “Yeah, well… I know how you always wanted to go to one of these things with a guy… You know, statement and all.. And I was thinking, if you don’t have a date yet… I could go with you.” Tooru doesn’t move, and Iwaizumi’s smile starts to fade. “I mean… If you don’t want to… that’s fine..”

Tooru throws his hands out in front of him, “No, no! It’s not that! It’s just… um… I actually… I found someone to go with. Just a few days ago, he asked me…” Tooru hadn’t thought to bring it up to Iwaizumi - he never thought that he would _show up_ here?!

Iwaizumi’s face falls, and Tooru feels himself break a little bit more with every passing second. _No, no, this is wrong-_

“Oh… sorry…” Iwaizumi shuffles on his feet, “Yeah, I should have called… I just… I thought this might be nicer… I’m sorry.” He takes a step back, and Tooru feels his heart crumble. “I should go. I, um, yeah, I’ll just talk to you later.”

Tooru reaches out - he wants to call out to him, wants him to stay, wants to yell _hey, wait!_

But instead he does nothing, and watches as Iwaizumi escapes down the stairwell.

He bitterly closes the door, feeling his phone buzz in his pocket, knowing that his alarm to get up and get ready - only now, he doesn’t feel much like celebrating anything.

* * *

His date is… underwhelming, to say the least. Tooru isn’t expecting the moon and the stars, of course, but he is expecting more than the vague feeling of unease ebbing away at his heart.

His date brings him flowers, and they’re nice. No boy has ever brought him flowers before - that thought should bring him joy, but it doesn’t. He just… doesn’t feel anything.

Tooru looks amazing, and he knows it; he’s gone all out, in his best, crisp black suit that he definitely didn’t need but insisted upon getting once he figured out he’d have to dress professional for his summer internship. The button-up underneath is teal, and he knows that it is accented perfectly with his pocket square that he watched way too many YouTube videos trying to learn how to fold properly.

His date tells him he looks nice, and he smiles and accepts the compliment, but it’s just not right. The entire time, he can’t think about anything other than _Iwaizumi_.

He talks about Iwaizumi, too. About how they were as kids, about the stupid things they’ve done. Fun stories, silly stories - just, Tooru’s _favourite_ stories, which all happen to revolve around Iwaizumi.

It really shouldn’t be a surprise when his date tells him that it’s not going to work out - that he needs to go and find this _Iwa-chan_ that he clearly has feelings for - but Tooru is still thrown for a loop, eyes wide and surprise etched on his features.

Does he… does he still have feelings for Iwaizumi?

Tooru steps outside of the hall to get a breath of air, and as soon as he does the realization hits him fast and hard-

He still loves Iwaizumi.

He loves Iwaizumi, who came all the way here for him, to wear an uncomfortable tuxedo and go to a dance that is so _not his scene-_

He loves Iwaizumi, and he let him _walk away._

Fuck.

He needs to find him, and he needs to find him _now_.

He’s - shit, where did he say he was going?

The train station?

Tooru pulls his phone out of his pocket, and checks the time. He remembers the train schedule - the next train leaves in twenty minutes, and the school is at least a half-an-hour walk from it.

So he takes off in a run.

His mind is racing a mile a minute. How could he have let Iwaizumi walk off like that? _How_ ? He’s been wanting to - no, _needing to_ \- admit this to him ever since he realized that he was in love with him, back in high school, pretty much as soon as he figured out what being in love _was._

He takes a quick right turn, almost skidding and tripping in his haste, but he manages to catch himself. He glances up at the clock right in front of the train station as he heads in -

He has three minutes until the train boards.

He doesn’t stop to catch his breath - he dashes in, squeezing through the crowd of people, making his way to the platform where Iwaizumi’s train will be boarding.

Tooru skids to a stop, breathing laboured, right as he enters in the train station.

It’s packed - this train is the most popular one in the evenings, right after most people finish their office jobs, so there are people _everywhere._ He stands on his tippy toes to try and look over and through the crowd, scanning the dozens of faces, in hope of catching Iwaizumi before he boards, before he leaves-

But the platform empties, and Tooru’s left standing there, alone.

No sign of Iwaizumi.

He’s… gone.

Tooru almost doesn’t want to believe it, but another quick scan around confirms that he’s really not here. He must have already left.

His heart sinks, and he feels dejection creeping in. Tooru forces his feet to work, heading back up the stairs and out of the train station, much more slowly than how he arrived. He can’t _believe_ he missed his chance - _again._

Tooru groans, and picks up his phone out of his pocket. He flips it open, but there’s no messages to be found - none from Iwaizumi, who always texts him to let him know he’s made it safely on the train. That means… he must really be upset with Tooru.

Who would blame him, though? He came here, making himself vulnerable, and Tooru turned him away. He let him leave. Tooru kicks at some rocks as he walks, picking up the pace back to a run, desperately needing to be alone.

He’s really not sure what makes him stop, but there’s just something - a glimpse of something familiar, maybe - that has him slowing down and turning towards the window of a fast food restaurant.

He just… It can’t be. Right? But he needs to look, because he sees the profile of someone that looks far too familiar to just be a coincidence. Tooru doesn’t bother to stop and catch his breath, to wipe the sweat from his forehead from running or to fix his hair-

He bursts into the restaurant, running over to a table in the corner, stopping only inches in front of it. And he can finally breathe again.

Iwaizumi’s sitting at the table, picking away at a tray with a half-eaten burger and some fries on it. He glances up, confused, face morphing into a scowl when he sees that it’s Tooru standing there in front of him. But he’s not quick enough to mask the flash of happiness that crosses his face when he first sees that Tooru’s here - that he’s come running for him.

Tooru takes that as a sign of hope.

He finally tries to take a breath in, words coming out jumbled and messy between his jagged breaths. “Iwa…. You… You’re still….god… I… we… you…”

Iwaizumi’s still looking at him carefully, clearly not sure how to react. “I… I didn’t catch that.”

Tooru inhales deeply; he leans over, hands squeezing his knees as he tries to catch his breath. He gives himself a minute to calm down, his breathing slowly starting to regulate. He brings a hand up to wipe his hair from his face. “I’m glad you’re still here…” He says, at last, steeling his resolve and looking back up at Iwaizumi with such a happy smile.

Iwaizumi’s still frowning, glancing between Oikawa and his now-ruffled suit. “Don’t you have a dance to go to?”

Tooru’s smile grows even wider. “Yeah… but I had the wrong date.”

At that, Iwaizumi’s expression softens noticeably. “You… had the wrong date?” He sounds nervous again, scared; he put himself out there once, and it didn’t work out. Tooru offers him a nod.

“Yeah… did you… do you… would you still come with me?” He smiles at Iwaizumi, all nerves, his stomach flopping. He doesn’t know what he’s going to do if Iwaizumi tells him no, if he has to go back to his apartment by himself -

“Yeah.” Iwaizumi nods slowly, “I… I’d like that.”

Tooru’s grin widens, full of relief, and the one Iwaizumi gives him in return is so beautiful. Tooru could look at it all night, really, but Iwaizumi’s standing, and grabbing his bag. He looks from the bag at Tooru, lip curling up in a smirk. “I need to change though, and you… need to clean up.” He looks him up and down, and Tooru blushes brightly.

“Do I look that bad?” He looks down, smoothing out the wrinkles in his suit, and Iwaizumi laughs.

“Come on,” he says, taking a hold of his wrist and leading him to the back of the restaurant, pulling him into one of the two bathrooms. He points Tooru towards the mirror, where he works at fixing up his suit and and his hair, while he steps into one of the stalls to change. Tooru feels nervousness bubbling up in his stomach, but he tries to quell it by splashing some water on his face, and running his damp fingers through his hair. It certainly isn’t perfect, but - it’ll do.

“Ready?” Iwaizumi unlocks the stall, stepping out, and Tooru feels his breath catch.

He’s looking down, pulling at his tuxedo that’s not fitted and not perfect - but he looks _amazing_. He looks so clean and crisp, black material pressed well, and when he looks up at Tooru, he smiles when he sees how hard he’s blushing.

Tooru swallows thickly. “Yeah. You… you look great.”

Iwaizumi steps a little closer, reaching up to brush a stray strand of hair out of Tooru’s face, and behind an ear. “Thanks. So do you.” He grins when Tooru turns away, his blush growing, “Alright, we should probably go if we want to make it there sometime tonight - right?”

Tooru nods in response, looking down at his hands. He plays with his fingers nervously. “Yeah. Let’s go.”

* * *

The dance has an entirely different feel when Tooru walks in with Iwaizumi by his side.

Tooru laughs when Iwaizumi steps off to get them something to drink - he comes back with one of Tooru’s favourite cocktails. The alcohol helps to take the edge off of everything, and Tooru can relax a little bit more. Most everyone here is already drunk anyway - Kuroo sashays past them, swinging around the guy that must be his boyfriend who is hanging off him and laughing, red from the alcohol. Tooru laughs and leans close to Iwaizumi, filling him in on all the details of who’s who and what’s what.

“So that guy’s Kenma? He doesn’t… really look too hyped to be here.” Iwaizumi nods towards a guy leaning against the bar, nursing what looks to be an iced tea. It’s up for debate if there’s alcohol in there.

“Oh, don’t worry - he’s enjoying it.” Tooru laughs, but doesn’t get to elaborate when Iwaizumi suddenly steps away from him, turning back to offer him his hand.

“It’s a dance. We… we should dance, right?” He asks, more than says, the alcohol making him feel more bold than usual.

“That’s… okay?” Tooru asks, stepping a little closer. He remembers how much Iwaizumi _hated_ dancing back in high school. “You want to?”

Iwaizumi nods, and when Tooru places his hand on top of his, he closes their fingers together. “Yeah. I’ve been practicing.”

Tooru’s pleased when Iwaizumi pulls him up and close so that he can hide his blush against Iwaizumi’s shoulder. The song isn’t fast, and it isn’t slow either - but amidst all the drunken swaying, he and Iwaizumi dancing a little too slowly is hardly even noticeable.

Iwaizumi slides his hands down a little lower, settling around Tooru’s waist. His thumbs brush along Tooru’s lower back, every touch sending a fresh wave of goosebumps up his back.

The song shifts, to something more upbeat, but Iwaizumi doesn’t change their pace. Instead, he presses Tooru a little closer to himself, his thumbs rubbing circles on his hips.

Tooru hardly remembers how to breathe. He just lets Iwaizumi lead him, movements slow and steady. Tooru closes his eyes, just letting himself _feel._

He has no idea how long they’ve been dancing when Iwaizumi slows them down to a stop. Tooru blinks his eyes open, expression calm and relaxed. Iwaizumi looks at him, taking it all in, offering him a smile. “It’s… getting late,” is all Iwaizumi says, hands still on Tooru’s hips. They feel good there - like they belong.

He hums in response, nodding. “Yeah.” Tooru looks behind Iwaizumi, at the clock that’s hanging on the wall. It’s long after midnight - far later than he’d anticipated. “I think you missed the last train.”

“Oh, did I?” Iwaizumi slowly extracts himself from around Tooru, reaching into his pocket for his phone. “Huh. Shit.” He shakes his head, putting his phone back again. “Oh well, I’ll just-”

“You can stay with me, for the night…” Tooru offers, too relaxed to feel embarrassed. He reaches out, and Iwaizumi meets him, letting their fingers slide together. “If you’re okay with that…”

Iwaizumi nods, smile blossoming on his face, and, yeah, Tooru’s pretty sure there’s no better sight. “Yeah. That sounds good to me. Let’s go.”

* * *

The walk back to Tooru’s apartment isn’t far, but with the sun having set, the cold night air is already biting at their skin. Tooru shivers as they walk, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Cold?” Iwaizumi asks, looking over at him. Tooru just nods, rubbing his hands over his arms, unprepared for Iwaizumi to wrap an arm around him and pull him as close as possible while they walk.

Tooru squeaks, “Iwa-chan!” He blushes, but accepts the gesture and hides his face against Iwaizumi’s neck. Iwaizumi just laughs, shaking his head.

“Come on, we’re almost there.” Iwaizumi remembers the way perfectly, leading Tooru back into his building, and then back up the stairs. Tooru fishes his keys out of his pocket, unlocking his apartment door, letting Iwaizumi walk in first.

The first thing he hears is a laugh.

“Are you serious, Oikawa? You still have this?” Iwaizumi’s all smiles when he walks into Tooru’s apartment and the first thing he sets his eyes on is the very same little alien plushie that Iwaizumi gave Tooru years ago, back on his tenth birthday. He’d won it at the fair just days before Tooru’s birthday - his best friend had seen it and desperately wanted it, but he was hopeless at the games required. Iwaizumi had come back to the fair after walking Tooru home and spent all of his pocket money, but he managed to win it. Iwaizumi walks over to the couch and picks it up, turning to give Tooru a lopsided smile.

Tooru blushes, stepping over to pluck the plushie from Iwaizumi’s hands, smoothing out the fabric of it. “Of course I do! It was the first real gift that you gave me.” He smiles softly at it, setting it back down on the other side of the couch. He gestures to some free space, which Iwaizumi is quick to drop himself down on to.

“Want something to drink?” Tooru asks, moving to step past Iwaizumi. He gets a shake of the head from Iwaizumi, put he reaches out to take a hold of Tooru’s hand. Tooru freezes,

“No,” Iwaizumi says, and tugs on Tooru’s arm. Tooru let himself be pulled, and Iwaizumi settles Tooru down on the couch next to him, a prominent blush spreading on his face.

“...Iwa-chan?” Tooru whispers quietly, eyes on Iwaizumi’s face. He takes in his soft brown eyes, and that scar just below his chin that he got from rough play when they were kids - Iwaizumi’s looking down at him with such a soft, open expression that Tooru has no idea what to do with. Iwaizumi reaches up to run a hand through Tooru’s hair, slow and gently.

“You know…” Iwaizumi muses, tilting his head slightly, “I kinda miss when we used to call each other by our first names…” His fingers catch in Tooru’s hair, and he brushes them out.

Tooru leans into the touch. “Do you… want me to call you Hajime again?”

“Mhm,” Iwaizumi - no, _Hajime_ \- nods, and leans in a little closer. “That’d be nice, Tooru.”

Tooru’s breath catches in his throat when Hajime closes the distance between them, pulling him into a kiss. Hajime pulls him closer, fitting Tooru right on his lap, arms tucking him in safely as they move against each other. Tooru feels like he could lose himself in this, in the soft little breaths Hajime lets out between each kiss, in the way that he tastes faintly like lemon from those drinks and it’s a little sour yet still warm and sweet, in how _soft_ Hajime’s hair feels when he threads his fingers through it, desperate for something to ground him, something to hold on to.

And well, when Hajime slides his hand up the back of Tooru’s shirt, palms flat against his back, Tooru realizes that he doesn’t need to hold himself back, anymore.

Tooru pulls back, catching his breath between kisses, unwilling to stop but needing to speak. “I love you,” he whispers against Hajime’s lips, laughter spilling out with each breath.

Hajime returns his smile, giving him another long, hard kiss. “Took you long enough.” He nuzzles his face, rubbing their noses together, “I love you too.”

Tooru lets himself get lost - he knows that with Hajime he’s always safe, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed, leave a comment below, or come chat with me on my [tumblr](http://josai.tumblr.com)!
> 
> Ahhh thank you to Amalas for helping me come up with this AU, and French and JJ for beta reading it/motivating me with lots of amazing comments! You guys are awesome and I love you <3
> 
> Also in case you're curious that bit about Iwaizumi's professor was inspired by [this Dilbert comic](http://www.slidegenius.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/06/dilbert1.gif) (yes, I still read & enjoy those old comics, ~~fight me~~ )


End file.
